Angel and Spike's Wedding
by Gareli
Summary: 2nd chapter's up; it's the prequel. So you get to find out how Angel and Spike ended up marrying each other... Set after "GIQ." Slash, of course.
1. Default Chapter

**The usual disclaimers apply here. Have fun reading this and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Bells ring from the Central Park. Hundreds of jasmine flowers line the trees and sidewalks, leading to the bridge over the lake. People are talking excitedly and there are familiar faces both alive and dead in the crowd. Lorne is handling the guests, checking for their invitations.   
  
Lorne: Mayor Richard Wilkins, check. Come in and have a blast, sweetcheeks!   
  
Mayor: Well, golly, aren't you the interesting fellow! laughs   
  
Gazing briefly at the former mayor of Sunnydale, Giles steps up.   
  
Giles: Rupert Giles.   
  
Lorne: Tally ho! Come in and have yourself a cup of tea and a scone!   
  
Giles: Yes, thank you.   
  
_The rest of the guests went on like this: Glory, Xander, Willow, the Master, the Slayers, The First, Drusilla, Warren, Jonathan, Adam, Jasmine, Lilah, Hamilton, and Holland Manners.   
_  
Drusilla: Ooh, Miss Edith says the stars are smiling at us! reaches out the sky   
  
_Suddenly, several stars from the sky fall and land on the ground. The fallen stars turn into human bodies glowing with ethereal light._   
  
Dawn: Look, Buffy, it's Mom!   
  
Buffy: spins around, tears welling up in her eyes Mom...   
  
Joyce: Hello, my dears. Angel invited me and I just had to come.   
  
Buffy and Dawn run to their mother, hugging her. "Aww," the crowd sighs happily.   
  
Xander: Anya?   
  
Anya: smiling Hello, Xander! I'm back from the dead, so to speak. There aren't any bunnies around?   
  
Xander: smiling No...   
  
Willow lets out a cry, the crowd turning to look at her.   
  
Willow: Tara!   
  
Tara: hugs Willow

Inside the hotel room...   
  
Angel: Darla, what if...   
  
Darla: Shh. Spike and you are meant for each other. Don't worry about it.   
  
Angel: smiling Thanks, Darla.   
  
Darla: hugs Angel and steps back Well, don't you look so handsome in that tuxedo!   
  
_Angel is wearing a classical tuxedo; a white rose tucked in the coat's lapel. _  
  
Darla: Well, shall we go? I can't wait till I give you away...   
  
Cordy: Hey! Don't forget about me!   
  
Angel: Eh? Oh, Cordy, you came!   
  
Cordy: Of course I came! What, you think I would miss the wedding of the century? I tell you, it was about time Spike and you got together...   
  
Angel: chuckles Shall we go?

Doyle: Hey, mates, don't forget about me, too, yeah?

Angel: Doyle! hugs him

Doyle: You look beautiful.

Angel: chuckles Thank you...shall we go?

Doyle: nods

_They start to walk out of the hotel then Angel stops. He scans the room, making sure there isn't someone else he had forgotten. Relieved, Angey and the compnay walk out of the room, arm in arm in arm in arm.   
  
In another hotel room... _  
  
Spike: Mother, I'm feeling a bit nervous right now.   
  
Mother: Don't worry, William. I promise you'll be happy. I'll make sure of that.   
  
_Spike kisses his mother on the forehead and they hug. They walk out of the room, together.   
_  
_The wedding march song begins to play. The guests stand up, turning around. Spike stands on the bridge, smiling. Angel and Darla walk through the parted crowd, Darla sniffling. Angel glances over at Darla and beams._   
  
Joyce: Hmm, that girl looks familiar...   
  
Buffy: Yeah, she should. Picture her in a Catholic uniform, Mom.   
  
Joyce: concentrates Ahh...she looks beautiful. referring to the simple white gown Darla is wearing Aren't you supposed to be over there along with the bridesmaids, dear?   
  
Buffy: looking down on herself and sheepishly chuckles. Like the other bridesmaids, she is wearing a simple peach-coloured dress. She hurries over and joins the bridesmaids 

Willow: Hey, Buffy. You're okay?   
  
Buffy: Yeah. I'm so happy for them... tearing up   
  
Illyria: What is this strange ritual?   
  
Harmony: Oh, it's a wedding! It was about time, too! Do I look okay?   
  
Illyria: cocks her head   
  
Faith: Yo, Harm! You look fine!   
  
Dawn: I wanna get married someday!   
  
Buffy: Yes, 40 years from now.   
  
Cordy: chuckles and smiles that million dollars smile of her Hiya, Buffy...   
  
_On the other side... _  
  
Andrew: crying I'm so happy for them...   
  
Lorne: There, there. pats Andrew on the back   
  
Wesley: stands, his back rigid. Yes, quite. They certainly make a beautiful couple.   
  
Gunn: Yep.   
  
Xander: looks over at Anya standing in the crowd and smiles   
  
Groosalugg: looks confused Angel and Spike are becoming one together? Can two men do that?   
  
_Angel arrives at end of the aisle. Looking at Spike, he smiles happily._

Angel: whispers You look so handsome.

Spike: blushes  
  
_Spike is wearing a gray tuxedo with a white rose tucked away in the coat's lapel, just like Angel's. They gaze at each other for what seemed like an eternity.   
_  
Caleb: clears throat   
  
Angel: Oh, go on.   
  
Caleb: Friends and family, we are gathered here to see those sinful two join as one.   
  
Buffy: holds up her precious scythe, glares threateningly at the priest   
  
Caleb: notices and smiles nervously   
  
_Every male in the crowd crosses his legs. Caleb goes on for quite a while. Finally, the moment comes._   
  
Caleb: Angel, do you take this man as your lawful husband?   
  
Angel: smiling I do.   
  
Connor: steps up and hands his father a ring made of white gold   
  
Angel: slides the ring on Spike's hand   
  
Caleb: Spike, do you take this man as your lawful husband?   
  
Spike: I do.   
  
Clem: hands Spike the exact copy of the white gold ring   
  
Spike: slides the ring on Angel's finger   
  
Caleb: You may kiss.   
  
_Angel and Spike kiss, the crowd cheering. They quickly walk through the crowd, rice landing in their hair. White doves fly into the night._

At the reception...Lorne and Billy Idol are singing duels.

Everyone is standing from their dinner tables, staring expectantly at Connor.

Connor: clears throat To my two dads... As you slide down the bannister of life, may the splinters never point the wrong way.

Everyone in the room laughs.

_On the dance floor..._  
  
Mayor: Goshdarn, guys, have a good life! Why, I remember when Edna Mae and I were married...well, you youngsters wouldn't want to hear a old geezer talk about the past, would you? laughs and joins the dancing crowd. He dances the jitterbug with Glory   
  
_Angel and Spike look at each other tenderly. Holland Manners and Lilah clear their throats. _  
  
Holland: Well. This is rather interesting. No hard feelings, I hope.   
  
Angel: Sure. shrugs   
  
Lilah: smiles coldly Have a happy life...

_Holland and Lilah walk off, sipping from their champagne glasses._  
  
The First (in Buffy form): From beneath, I devour!   
  
Warren: Oh, cram it! argues with the First, both walking off   
  
Jonathan: You guys...what can I say? shakes hands with both Angel and Spike and joins Warren   
  
The Master: Well, Angelus. I like your tuxedo. leaves and taunts Buffy, annoying her   
  
Giles: Well, old chaps. I must say this was quite an interesting event. I do hope you gentlemen will be happy together. sips from his cup of tea and walks off   
  
Drusilla: The darkness is falling over us! Oh, don't be short with me... suddenly snaps back to reality Spike, Angel... lost back in her insanity and wanders off   
  
Adam: Hostile 17. acknowledges Spike's presence and walks off   
  
Tara: Y-you guys, I'm so happy for you!   
  
Willow: beams happily   
  
Anya: Yes, I feel the same way. Are you going to make mad gay sex soon? makes a gesture with her fingers   
  
Xander: Ahn! looks embarrassed

Willow and Xander along with their old lovers walk off, joining the dancing crowd.  
  
Jasmine: Angel...Spike. My heart is filled with nothing but love for both of you. I have a nice yellow shirt for you. hands Angel a wrapped gift  
  
Hamilton: snorts derisively at Spike, jealous I hope you gentlemen are happy. Angel, you don't know what you're missing out on! stalks off  
  
Groo: Angel. Spike. Are you going to interlock soon?   
  
Angel: embarrassed Groo!   
  
Groo: Anya told me I should observe you and Spike participating in the holy interlocking... wanders off, pondering and is oddly interested in the idea  
  
Joyce: Angel, I'm so happy for you! And Spike...you certainly have come a long way from the day when I hit you on the head with that ax...   
  
Spike: Thanks, Joyce. hugs her

Joyce walks off with Darla and Spike's mother, their arms linked together.

Lorne: walks up to Angel Say, Angelcakes, do you know who that guy is? referring to the overweight man with curly red hair dancing like a fool on the middle of the floor   
  
Angel: I think his name is Hoss or something...   
  
Spike: Yeah, that one's an odd fellow. Keeps calling himself "Dungeonmaster Hoss" or something.   
  
Angel: chuckles Well, Spike, shall we take our first dance? holds out an arm   
  
Spike: We shall. takes the arm 

They dance their first dance, together, to the slow music. Spike is resting his head on Angel's chest.

Spike: I love you, you know that?

Angel: And I you, always.


	2. Prequel

**__**

The usual disclaimers apply here. Come on now, guys...you've read thousands of fan fictions and surely you do know what the usual disclaimers are.

I wanted to write a little ditty of how Angel ended up marrying Spike, thus ending the whole Buffy-Angel-Spike triangle, so here it is--the prequel to "Angel and Spike's Wedding."

Review if you'd like and unreasonable flamers will be shot.

Angel stares morosely into his mug of positive-O blood, searching for any answer to his often-pondered question. _Why does Buffy keep screwing him over and over? First, there was that cookie analogy... Then there was that Dana thing and then the Immortal thing... Aren't we supposed to have true love or something? _"Chin up, O Brooding One. No use moping around. We did say we'd move on," a voice interrupts Angel's heavy brooding. "I know, Spike. It's just that..." Standing next to him; Spike cocks an eyebrow and shrugs. He claps a hand on the brooding vampire's shoulder. "Ah, no buts. You've been over at this from every bloody angle. Don't you get it? Buffy wants to do with neither of us. She has moved on and so should we."

"But..."

"I said no buts."

Angel frowns even deeper, his heavy forehead crinkled. Spike catches a breath, taken aback by the sight of his secret crush. _He's bloody adorable when he does that little frown thing. Now, stop it, William. Angel doesn't swing the same way you do, sometimes. Well, except for that one time... _"Spike? Did you hear what I said?" "Huh?" Broken from his scrutiny, Spike shrugs. Angel rolls his eyes and sighs heavily. "I said, will you marry me?" Spike does a double take upon hearing the words, his mouth dropping open. "W-What?" he stammers nervously. "Spike, you're right. I should move on. Buffy has moved on and as should I. And the best way to do that is to be with someone I love."

"You're saying you love me?"

"Yeah. Why you think I excessively touched you in front of the guys?"

"How the bloody hell was I supposed to know?! I thought you were just trying to maim me, not copping a feel off my body!"

Angel grabs Spike by his shoulders and pulls him into an embrace. Spike yelps, automatically struggles to release himself from his captor then relaxes in his hold. Gazing into Spike's brilliant blue eyes, Angel sighs happily. He reaches out and tentatively touches Spike's chiseled cheek, stroking it. His finger moves down to Spike's lips, gently rubbing across it. _Wow. Baby soft._ "Your lips are baby soft." Spike's eyes dart back and forth nervously then suddenly focuses on the space besides Angel's face. "Spike." Spike looks back at Angel and their gazes lock. Butterflies flutter in Spike's stomach as Angel starts to lean in. _He's gonna kiss me. Been a while since he had done that. _Angel's lips touch Spike's and they moan at the tender kiss. After what had felt like an eternity, Angel pulls back. "No," Spike mumbles sleepily, "Don't stop, please." Angel smiles and strokes Spike's heavily gelled hair. They are surprisingly soft to the touch. Angel is amazed and he continues to stroke, just to make sure. "Angel?" "Hmm? Oh, yeah. Umm, so how about it? Will you marry me?"

Spike breaks out of the embrace, backing away from Angel. Angel frowns sadly, looking down at the ground, crossing his arms. "I understand, Spike. Forget I ever proposed to you." Spike's head cocks to one side, confused. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? If you're gonna propose to me, you got to do it good and proper." Eyebrows raised, Angel looks up and then he grins. Spike's unbeating heart swells at the sight of a grin spreading across Angel's face. _He's so hot when he broods but he's even hotter when he's not brooding... _

Kneeling on one knee, Angel glances upward at Spike's face. The earth seemed to have stopped on its axis as Angel once again asks Spike the question. "Spike, will you marry me?" Smirking, Spike puts on his best-offended expression and answers Angel's question. "What, no ring?" Angel rolls his eyes, exasperated. "Spike!" "Of course, I will!" They leap into each other, wrapping arms around each other. Angel kisses Spike with such a passion that Spike had to break away to catch his breath, which is really strange, because he doesn't need to breathe, with being a vampire and all. Gasping for breath, Spike asks the ultimate question. "So, who's gonna plan the wedding?" Angel stares at his lover as if he had asked the stupidest question. "Me, of course." Spike groans audibly, eyes rolling upward to the sky above. "Oh no...I can just picture it--Bridezilla!" Angel scowls, lightly smacking Spike on his derriere.

"I'm not that bad. And if anyone's gonna be a bride, it's you."

"Yes, you are. You're such a drama queen...and no, I'm not gonna be the wife. I'm obviously more macho..."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

****

Review if you'd like. Remember that I thrive on good reviews.


End file.
